The industry standard “Advanced Configuration and Power Interface Specification”, ACPI for short (status as of 6 Dec. 2011) which was developed by Hewlett Packard Corporation, Intel Corporation, Microsoft Corporation, Phoenix Technologies Ltd. and Toshiba Corporation is well known and describes inter alia various operating states of a computer system. For instance, the state S0 designates an operating state, the states S1 to S4 designate various dormant states of the system and the state S5 designates a so-called “soft-off” or standby state. By assuming a state with a low power consumption such as e.g. the dormant states or the standby state, it is possible for the computer system to save energy.
There is nonetheless a need to provide a computer system whose energy efficiency is still further improved over known systems.